<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he is important - kagesuga by rosibu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400963">he is important - kagesuga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosibu/pseuds/rosibu'>rosibu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Crying Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Men Crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosibu/pseuds/rosibu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"pero finalmente Sugawara se recompuso, volviendo a hablar - él es alguien importante"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KGSGWeek</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he is important - kagesuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lamento si hay errores ortográficos, pronto los corregiré</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 de Junio</p>
<p>Kageyama salía del aeropuerto, algo nervioso a decir verdad. había dejado a sus amigos, a su abuelo, y a la persona que mas quería atrás pero.. dios mío, sonaba tan idiota, era mejor no admitir nada, por eso había mentido, y ahora todos creían que el odiaba al karasuno en general, su abuelo seguramente al enterarse, le llamaría y le preguntaría el por qué de sus acciones, si eso llegaba a pasar, confesaría todo, hasta lo más idiota.</p>
<p>pero, si si lo ponía a pensar, no era tan idiota, cuálquier persona se distrae al jugar ¿cierto?, pero Sugawarahe is, Koshi Sugawara y su sonrisa realmente lo hacían desconectarse del mundo.<br/>"sí, él era la razón por la cuál se había ido al karasuno", eso era lo que podría decir el año pasado, por qué Koshi ya no estaba en el club ni en el escuela, se había ido, y ya no podía echarle la culpa al distraerse distraerse.</p>
<p>el mismo se distraía mirando hacía los costados, esperando a que sugawara esté ahí para felicitarlo por sus colocaciones, pero siempre que volteaba, ese lado estaba vacío, y para peor, terminaba siendo golpeado con el balón al volver su vista hacía la cancha, era un idiota enamorado.</p>
<p>uno</p>
<p>dos</p>
<p>tres</p>
<p>veinte notificaciones.<br/>frunció su ceño al ver que era un mensaje del grupo "Karasuno" además de eso, le habían mandado mensajes los chicos a privado. Tobio no entendía nada, ¿Qué ocurría?</p>
<p>"EN SERIO, TOBIO SW FUE??" era un mensajes de nishinoya.</p>
<p>los demás mensajes eran diciendo que sí, y qué que ocurría. Tobio formó una sonrisa; volvería pronto</p>
<p>"TOBIO TIENE QUE VENIR YA" era un mensaje de asahi.</p>
<p>él no era de hacer bromas o algo así. Kageyama frunció su ceño con confusión, ¿a qué se refería?. siguio bajando los mensajes hasta que llegó ese mensaje</p>
<p>"mierda, TOBIO DEBE DE VENIE, KOSHU LO BUSCABA" un mensaje de daichi</p>
<p>las mejillas de Kageyama se colorearon rojas por unos minutos hasta qué</p>
<p>"ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL Y LL ULIMO QUE DIJO FUE QUE LO NECESITA, BUSQUENLO YA" era un mensaje de Tanaka</p>
<p>la respiración de Kageyama se detuvo por unos minutos. sus manos temblaron y casi su celular cae al suelo. tomando el bolso en brazos corrió hacía un taxi, pidiéndole casi a gritos que fuese hacía el hospital cerca la prefectura de karasuno. ahora agradecía eso de haber ido a un lugar cerca.</p>
<p>los mensajes llegaban, fotos, audios, era de todo un poco, y ese poco preocupada a Kageyama.</p>
<p>¡¿que mierda tenía que ver el con Sugawara?!, ¡¿que quería ahora?!.</p>
<p>finalmente llegó en una hora, sabiendo que el viaje duraba dos horas. termino dándole casi todo lo que tenía, al taxista, evitando perder el tiempo al recibir el vuelto.</p>
<p>a puras corridas y con el celular en la oreja intentaba seguir el camino que daichi le indicaba.</p>
<p>- él está muy mal, Tobio, lo único que pronunció fue tu nombre y que tenía algo muy importante que decirte</p>
<p>- ¡¿que hacía en Japón?! - grito Tobio con la respiración agitada y ojos llorosos, a penas podía hablar a decir verdad. estaba confundido.</p>
<p>- no lo sé, creo que un viaje sorpresa</p>
<p>hubo un pequeño silencio, Tobio recién podía dejar de correr. - ya, ya llegué - pronunció con dificultad, cortando la llama. guardo su celular en el bolsillo. mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo y teniendo su bolso con su mano izquierda se acerco a la recepcionista</p>
<p>- ¿viene a ver a alguien o viene para urgencia? - pregunto para que el chico hablara y además pudiese saber que quería.</p>
<p>- oh, emm, ¿hay alguien aquí internado llamado Koshi Sugawara? - pregunto temiendo de su pregunta.</p>
<p>- déjame ver - fue lo único que dijo para comenzar a teclear en su computador. - está en operación, hay mas chicos esperándolo. están por allí - señalo un lugar en donde había mas personas, Kageyama supuso que era una sala de espera.</p>
<p>Tobio solo asintió con su cabeza, comenzado a caminar con rapidez. su corazón latía rápido, se sentía con muchísimos nervios.</p>
<p>- Kageyama - Murmuro tanaka</p>
<p>Kageyama miro con atención los rostro de los chicos, estaban con los ojos rojos, se notaban cansados y desanimados, nunca creyó ver a nishinoya decaído.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué ocurrió con Sugawara? - su corazón se apretó consideradamente</p>
<p>¿por qué sentía un nudo en la garganta?, ¿acaso ya sabía lo que iba a suceder?</p>
<p>- un camión lo choco - soltó Tsukki. esté mostraba seriedad completa aúnque realmente quería llorar.</p>
<p>- ¿cómo? - murmuro tobio con hilo de voz</p>
<p>- parece que la mayoría de sus costillas se rompieron y una de ellas rompió uno de sus pulmones. su pierna izquierda quedó totalmente aplastada, su rostro está muy lastimado y parece que su clavícula también rota. - termino de hablar asahi, nishinoya lo miraba sorprendido, no podía creer que aún no había llorado, oh, ahí estaba; ahora lloraba.</p>
<p>la respiración del de ojos azules se aceleró. el nudo en su garganta ahora le apretaba demasiado, tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire mirando hacía arriba, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.<br/>¿lo debía admitir? sugawara no iba a estar bien, lo sabía, no quería admitirlo realmente pero bien claro lo tenía. Koshi se iba a terminar yendo y tobio no quería, no quería eso.</p>
<p>- Tobio - murmuro Hinata, acercándose a su amigo para abrazarlo</p>
<p>y aunque a Kageyama se le hacía algo idiota eso de llorar. abrazo con fuerza a shoyo, él sabía sus sentimientos hacía Koshi y sabía seguramente lo mucho que le estaba afectando. tobio oculto levemente su llanto contra el hombro del más bajo; sus lágrimas seguían desbordándose y esta vez no se sentía un idiota.</p>
<p>- él estará bien, tobio, lo prometo -</p>
<p>tobio quiso separarse del abrazo y decirle a shoyo que se equivocaba que nada iba a estar bien pero supo que era para que no se concentrara en lo malo, en que muy tal vez, verdaderamente estaría bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>pasaron al rededor de unas quince horas y por fin salió uno de los doctores para avisar como iba todo.</p>
<p>Kageyama hubiese preferido que no le contasen nada</p>
<p>- ¿cómo está? - se apresuró a decir Yamaguchi</p>
<p>- él - el doctor tuvo pena por seguir contando - su corazón dejo de latir por más de veinte minutos, íbamos a dejar de operarlo, pero enseguida su corazón volvió a palpitar.</p>
<p>Kageyama volvió a tener los ojos con lágrimas.</p>
<p>- su pierna izquierda será cortada - hubo un pequeño silencio - conseguimos demasiado rápido un pulmón de repuesto, por suerte aquella operación quedó bien. su clavícula está rota pero no puede ser enyesado, se lo haremos en unos días</p>
<p>- ¿pero eso no sería peligroso? - pregunto con preocupación, Tobio</p>
<p>el médico debía de se honesto - él morirá sin importar cuánto lo ayudemos</p>
<p>Kageyama puso una mano en su boca, dejo caer el bolso que hasta hace recién lo tenía en manos, sufrió una arcada y segundos después comenzó a vomitar.</p>
<p>daichi con suerte salvó el bolso del chico a ser ensuciado con vómito.</p>
<p>el médico se retiró</p>
<p>Kei se puso de pie para comenzar a dar pequeñas palmaditas, y luego sobar la espalda del chico una vez termino de vomitar. Kageyama se sentó en la silla sin dejar de llorar.</p>
<p>le dolía, le dolía demasiado; su corazón se apretaba y sentía su piel de gallina, los momentos con Sugawa pasaban de manera rápida en su mente, e incluso aquél beso accidental, todo, absolutamente todo lo que había vivido con Koshi pasaba cómo fotografías en su mente.</p>
<p>- nada estará bien, shoyo - Murmuro observándo el rostro de preocupación de su amigo</p>
<p>4 de junio<br/>cuatro Am.</p>
<p>Luego de unas cinco horas más, el doctor volvió a aparecer, avisando de que el paciente Koshi Sugawara estaba en un cuarto de arriba, estaba en sala roja, Tobio supuso que era terapia intensiva o algo parecido.</p>
<p>finalmente quiénes fueron hacía allí fueron Tobio, Daichi y Asahi, ninguno de los demás se atrevía a ver el estado de su amigo.</p>
<p>todo estaba en silencio, se escuchaba atentamente las respiraciónes y pisadas de los que estaban en camino para ver a koshi. todos estaban decaídos, se notaban suavemente que tenían los ojos hinchados, y es que habían estado más de dieciséis horas despiertos.</p>
<p>- pueden pasar, de a uno sin hacer mucho ruido - hablo el hombre. el primero que iba a pasar iba a ser Daichi pero Kageyama se adelantó</p>
<p>- tobio - Murmuro sin poder detenerlo.</p>
<p>la puerta se cerró tras su espalda. desvío su vista hacía adelante, su corazón nuevamente se apretó</p>
<p>koshi estaba casi todo vendado, lleno de cables y un respirador que cubría su nariz y boca, sus ojos estaban cerrados.. y su rostro, su rostro estaba todo raspado, además de eso tenía una venda que cubría una parte de su cabeza.</p>
<p>mierda</p>
<p>- Koshi - hablo bajo, mirando hacía la máquina que indicaba si el corazón dejaba de latir o no.</p>
<p>Kageyama se acerco hacia la camilla, quitando algunos cabellos traviesos que estaban sobre los ojos de su amigo, Sugawara se había dejado crecer el cabello. Tobio se pregunto cómo se vería antes del accidente.</p>
<p>- me pregunto que me querías decir, koshi - volvió a hablar bajo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre la piel del chico, evitando tocar las partes raspadas.</p>
<p>sin querer tocó un lugar de su rostro en el cuál estaba raspado, las facciones de tranquilidad en el rostro de Koshi parecían cambiar de una tranquila a una molesta.</p>
<p>- lo siento, lo siento - dijo apurado, sin elevar su voz. los ojos se koshi se abrieron levemente, parpadeando repetidas veces para adaptar sus ojos a la luz de la habitación. una enfermera entro, revisando algo en algunas de las máquinas.</p>
<p>pero aún así pudo escucharlo, pudo escuchar su susurro; - Tobio - su voz seguía siendo encantadora</p>
<p>los ojos de Kageyama se llenaron de lágrimas, su respiración se volvió a acelerar y un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, quitándole la voz por minutos - ¿que hacías.. en Japón? - fue lo único que pudo llegar a pronunciar</p>
<p>- tobio - volvió a repetir</p>
<p>acaso.. ¿acaso Koshi no podía pronunciar otras palabras?</p>
<p>- necesito decirle algo a Tobio - otro murmuro. la enfermera se retiró.</p>
<p>- yo soy tobio - su voz tembló</p>
<p>- quiero que le digas a tobio.. lo que te estoy por decir -</p>
<p>Kageyama palideció, sugawara no lo reconocía, pero se acordaba de el, era raro. sin más ni podía ponerse en contra de alguien que recientemente había salido de una operación.</p>
<p>- se lo diré - miro hacía un costado, tomando una de las sillas, para poder sentarse y no quedarse parado cómo un idiota para siempre.</p>
<p>- tobio es.. agh - Koshi cerro los ojos, algo le dolía. kageyama se preparó para pararse y poder ir a buscar a alguien pero finalmente Sugawara se recompuso, volviendo a hablar - él es alguien importante</p>
<p>el corazón de Kageyama se aceleró antes las palabras dichas.</p>
<p>- quisiera.. que Tobio este aquí - está vez el murmuro era más bajo pero se escucho</p>
<p>"ya estoy aquí" quiso decir pero Sugawara estaría confundido, el no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar koshi o si incluso le iba hacer caso.</p>
<p>- hoy iba a decirle que lo amaba - su mirada se concentro en los ojos azules de tobio. koshi tuvo un sentimiento raro en el estómago, cómo si supiera quién era, pero la persona que estaba delante de el era un desconocido, no era tobio. - que me importaba demasiado y.. y que iba a volver - cada frase que decía se daba un corto tiempo para respirar. - lo amo ¿sabes?</p>
<p>tobio parpadeó rompiendo el contacto visual con koshi, su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos parecían sudar</p>
<p>- no se desde cuándo, supongo que desde la primera ver qué lo ví. recuerdo tenía un terrible mal humor - Sugawara pareció reír e Tobio formó una sonrisa - incluso cuándo estudiaba - hubo una pausa, una gran pausa en la cuál Koshi se dispuso a respirar con tranquilidad - lo veía en mi mente y me distraía</p>
<p>"varias veces me he distraído también por tu culpa" fue un pequeño pensamiento que por poco se escapa de sus labios.</p>
<p>- quería y quiero que sea mi primer beso - una pausa más. - y digamos... que lo fue pero no como yo quería - koshi movió sus dedos con dificultad, todo su cuerpo dolía, no quería seguir hablando pero tenía que contarle todo a alguien - suena tonto decir eso a mi edad.</p>
<p>- no es tonto - murmuro y Koshi pareció reír; sus ojitos se achicaron.</p>
<p>el corazón de Sugawara latía sin fuerza, parecía que se quedaba dormido. una mirada más y sugawara pareció recordar todo. la persona que tenía enfrente era Tobio Kageyama, la persona que amaba, quería, adoraba y extrañaba en noches de lluvia o en días soleados, nublados e incluso en tormentas — t-tobio, te amo</p>
<p>sugawara koshi lo reconocía</p>
<p>pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué sus ojos se cerraban?, ¿por qué la maquina hacía un ruido largo y fino?, ¿por qué las enfermeras le hacían a un lado?, ¿acaso no veían que se moría por contestarle a koshi?</p>
<p>- yo lo seguiré haciendo, Koshi - fue lo último que pudo decir una vez las enfermeras dejaron de reanimar al peligris.</p>
<p>koshi se había ido sin saber la respuesta de la persona que amaba</p>
<p>tobio actualmente caminaba hacía dónde vivía con un vacío en el pecho, sugawara lo amaba y para colmo Koshi nunca sabría que el igual. ahora se propuso que lo encontraría en su próxima vida, y haría lo posible para que su amor se haga realidad en otro mundo por qué, está vez el destino había jugado con ellos, logrando que su amor no se diese en está vida.</p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>